Oh, Fae, But It's Cold Outside
by FaerieTales4ever
Summary: After a surprisingly leisurely dinner and meeting Fiyero's parents for the first time, Elphaba decides it's time to get home, but Fiyero won't let her leave. FIYERABA COMPLETE


**A/N: So, everyone's been putting up Lulinemas fics lately and it got me to thinking. I was particularly inspired by Fae'sFlower's fic "Do You Hear What I Hear" so here's my Fiyeraba o/s inspired by "Baby, It's Cold Outside"! Enjoy!**

**NOTE: In this fic, Melena is alive :)**

**Summary: **After a surprisingly leisurely dinner and meeting Fiyero's parents for the first time, Elphaba decides it's time to get home, but Fiyero won't let her leave. Oneshot. FIYERABA

**Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical! **

**Oh, Fae, But It's Cold Outside.**

Elphaba sighed in contentment as she snuggled deeper into Fiyero's arms on a chilly December evening on the first night of Lurlinemas break. A roaring fire lit the hearth as snow trickled down outside the window. They were huddled together in a cushy chair in the prince's room, or wing rather, as it also had a kitchenette and a large bedroom with a king size four-poster mahogany bed and satin sheets. Not to mention the surround sound stereo system that was now playing Lurlinemas music softly in the background, a private bathroom, and the massive walk-in closet that would've made Galinda positively green with envy.

The Tiggulars' had invited her over for an early Lurlinemas dinner. They'd been eager to meet the girl Fiyero had been going on and on about for four months now, and she guessed they figured there was no better time to get to know her than around the holidays. Elphaba had, of course, been incredibly nervous. It go to the point where she nearly refused to go; terrified of messing up and scandalizing the reputations of the Crowned Family of Vinkus.

It was only because of her boyfriend's constant begging and her incredibly irritating inability to resist his butch lip in combination with those gorgeous sapphire blue puppydog eyes that she finally agreed to the infernal meeting. The whole ride into town, she was basically holding her breath and praying she wouldn't do anything stupid to embarrass herself or Fiyero, but the affair had gone surprisingly well. Baxiana, Fiyero's mother, was lovely, welcoming Elphaba with open arms and treating her almost immediately as one one the family. Her husband, Marillot was a serious but likeable man and Elphaba soon found out he had a humorous side as well. He fired off a lightening round of questions concerning their studies at Shiz, but overall most of the conversation was pleasant and lighthearted. To the green girl's delight and Fiyero's utter chagrin, Baxiana -who'd insisted Elphaba call her Bax- had been particularly keen on showing "Fifi's first good catch in years" _all _of her son's baby books. The witch was now armed with several stories that could be used as ammunition if she so desired, and she knew her boyfriend detested her for it.

* * *

"_Father," _she'd heard him hiss as Bax was conducted an animated retelling of the time her son was three years old and learned how to chew the baby proof-locks off of the doors and escape from the nanny to run stark naked down the street after his parents' carriage as they went into the city, "must she do this?"

"Oh, lighten up, son," Marillot had chuckled. "I think it's cute. And besides, this way she knows what she's getting into, dating a troublemaker like you."

Fiyero had moaned pathetically and sulked back to the dining table.

* * *

A sparkle lit her eyes at the memory and Fiyero gave her a suspicious grin.

"What are you thinking about?" he chided playfully as he combed back a lock of her ebony hair and gently kissed her temple.

"Mmm, nothing," she hummed with a smirk. "Just you… Running stark naked down the street as a baby."

"Hey!" Fiyero shoved her lightly and put his head in his hands. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have let Mother tell you that story! I'm never going to live that down, am I?" He looked at her pleadingly.

Elphaba laughed and pressed their lips together once more. "Nope."

Her boyfriend groaned.

"What?" the green girl chuckled, "I think it's adorable. And hilarious."

"It's not funny!" he protested. "What do I have to do so that that story stays just between the two of us?"

The witch tapped her chin before raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Well," she smiled, "you could always…" She beckoned the Vinkin closer and pressed her lips to his.

Fiyero burst into a wide grin against her soft, emerald skin. "I can to that," he rasped happily. He wound his arms around her neck and pulled her to him, their bodies molding together perfectly. She parted her lips slightly for him, allowing his entrance. He was all too happy to oblige, but before they could go any farther, the grandfather clock just outside of Fiyero's room chimed eleven and Elphaba sprang away.

"Oz!" she gasped, "Is it really that late already?"

"Late?" the prince's brows furrowed in confusion. "Fae, it's only eleven," he implored as he watched her quickly scrambled off the floor and shrug on her new burgundy faux-fur coat he'd given her as an early Lurlinemas present. "What's the rush?"

Elphaba's chocolate eyes softened at her boyfriend's crestfallen face and she came over and enveloped him in a hug, burying her face in his warm chest. "I'm sorry, Yero, but I promised Nessa and my mother I'd be home before midnight to light the Lurlinemas candles with them, and my house is an hour from here, so I have to-" He captured her lips in a tender kiss and cut her off.

"Are you sure that can't wait until tomorrow?" he murmured.

The green girl shook her head and gave him the lopsided smile that he adored so much. "No. I promised, Yero. I have to go." She moved to turn toward the door again, but his pathetic puppydog pout stopped her.

"Please, Fae?" he pleaded.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand. "_Yero,_" she sighed."I really can't stay." She tried to slip her hand out of his, but inside he pulled her forward and molded their lips together.

"Fae, but it's cold outside," he protested with a grin.

Elphaba giggled girlishly against him before backing away and making another stride toward the door. "Yero," she laughed. "I've got to go away."

"Fae, but it's cold outside."

"This evening has been-" She reached the door and was about to turn the knob when he caught her by surprise. Her took her left hand and draped it around his waist, grabbing her right in his own and waltzing her gaily back into the center of the room.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," his eyes shone with mirth Elphaba laughed with delight.

"So very nice." Her sable his twinkled as she twirled elegantly away from him, willing to play along as she spun toward the door again. Just before she could reach it though, Fiyero came up behind her and caught both of her hands in his. He spun the sorceress to face him. He brought them up to his lips and blew warm air between his own, rubbing them together to warm hers, leading her closer to the fireplace in the process.

"I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice."

Neither of them realized they were unconsciously singing along to the Lurlinemas song that now came from the stereo.

"My mother will start to worry." The green girl protested as he steered her back toward the large, cozy armchair.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

She rolled her eyes at that comment, but didn't bother protesting because she knew the Vinkin would deny any sentiment that green was _not_ a beautiful color. "Father will be pacing the floor," she warned, attempting to turn away. She moved to skirt around her boyfriend, but whichever way she stepped, he always blocked her path.

He waved away her concern and gestured to the orange and red flames whose bright, warm light still danced along the walls. "Listen to the fireplace roar."

Elphaba shook her head ruefully, "So, really I'd better scurry." She moved to try and pass him again. This time he obliged. The green girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but slipped between the opening. Just as she'd suspected though, he grabbed her hand at the last second, causing her to do a clumsy pirouette that landed with her head in his chest. She narrowed her eyes at him. not having enjoyed that sudden movement.

The prince chuckled cheekily and helped her to her feet. He indulged in a more heated kiss this time."Elphaba," he murmured longingly A small moan escaped him as his tongue slid gently against her lower lip, once, twice, before long she too lost herself in her intense feelings for him. She parted her lips and gasped as Fiyero's tongue swept into her mouth to caress it's roof, and every crevice he knew would make his girlfriend giddy with pleasure and want. "Please don't hurry," he rasped.

"Mmm…" she purred before finally relenting. "Maybe just a half a drink more," she agreed.

Fiyero grinned and kissed her jaw before making his way to the kitchenette. "Put some records on while I pour," he offered.

The witch smirked, but inspite of her better judgement, made her way over to the massive stereo and rifled through his vinyls. After skimming the collection, something caught her eyes. She moved one of Fiyero's leather jackets that he'd tossed carelessly on the table over and picked up the stack of discs strewn under it, sniggering as she read that titles. "Yero," she said with a snide giggle. "What are these?"

The prince's cheeks flamed red. _Damn, _he thought, _I knew I should've hid those! _He had a sinking feeling he knew what she'd found, but cleared his throat and tried to sound nonchalant as he called back. "What are what?"

Elphaba stifled a laugh and flipped through the album covers, ticking the names off as she read them. "Sister Act, Hairspray... Sounds of the Vinkus? Yero," she raised an amused eyebrow, "you never told me you were a closet musical geek."

"It's not geeky!" he defended as he came back over with two steaming mugs of cocoa.

"Uh huh," she grinned. "Whatever you say, Yero." She reached for a mug, but her boyfriend held it just out of her reach. "Hey!"

"First put down the vinyls; they're collectable."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. "_Now _may I have my drink?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"Yes." He pecked her cheek as she curled her slender emerald fingers around the piping hot mug. "Now."

The green girl's cheeks darkened as she inhaled the delicious aroma of fresh hot chocolate… and something else she couldn't quite identify. She blew away the steam and smiled blissfully. You know," she mused, tracing her hand along the back of the couch as she wandered absentmindedly closer to the fire. Fiyero followed closely behind, music selection forgotten. "If we stay in here long enough, your parent's might might think-" She bit her lip and locked gazes with her boyfriend.

"Fae," he soothed, "it's bad out there. They won't question you wanting to stay because of the weather."

"No," she agreed. "But they might question me if I stay in _your room_," she pointed out.

"So?"

"_So,"_ she emphasized. "I just don't want them to get the wrong impression of me. I like them, Yero. They're the first ones to not mention my skin within ten seconds of meeting me."

"That's because," he traced kisses from the tip of her nose down to her jawline and she shivered in pleasure, "they can see just how amazing you are."

Elphaba highly doubted that. She knew they liked her, but it was virtually impossible for that to be the reason why they skillfully avoided the biggest elephant in the room. Not even so much as an eyebrow raise or a perplexed glance had occurred when they first laid eyes on her. They were far too casual about her skin not to have known ahead of time. "_Fiyero…_"

The prince sighed, hating when she used that tone on him. "And I may have, er, prepared them a bit in my letters," he admitted.

The green girl nodded curtly and her boyfriend rushed to reassure her.

"But trust me, Fae, they love you. Not as much as I do of course, but…" he grinned impishly.

Elphaba blushed as she took a sip of her drink. The chocolate coated her tongue, smooth and sweet, just as she'd expected. But there was something else added as well- something fresh, and a little spicey too. "Say, what's in this drink?" Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't spike this, did you?"

Fiyero winked. "No cabs to be had out there."

"Yero!" the sorceress gasped and the prince chuckled.

"Chill, Fae," he said. "I'm kidding. It's a Tiggular family favorite; fresh cocoa, some peppermint, and just the tiniest sprinkle of Quadling chili powder.

"Oh," Elphaba flushed with embarassed relief. "Well, in that case, I like it."

Fiyero beamed. "I'm glad." He smiled as he licked some whipped cream of her nose. "I like you," he purred.

Elphaba giggled.

He took his own cup to the sink and turned back to face her. "Now, shall we talk about that offer you made to stay over?" he asked coyly.

The witch shook her head. "Yero, I want to, but-" She strode over to the coat rack at grabbed her hat before moving back to hug her boyfriend once more, "I can't."

"Come on," he fixed her with his mesmerizing sapphire eyes and stuck out his lower lip. "Please?" he whimpered.

Elphaba sighed, "I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight now," he complimented her as he noticed her resolve begin to weaken.

"To break this spell…"

He grinned and snatched the cap off her head. "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

Immediately, the green girl began raking her fingers through her tangled ebony locks. She shook her head, scolding herself for the seemingly non-existent ability to displease her boyfriend, "I ought to say no, no, no, sir," she mumbled to herself as she moved to take a seat on the leather couch.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Fiyero asked before settling next to her and draping an arm around her shoulders.

Elphaba didn't resist when the prince pulled her closer against him. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried," she hummed into his chest.

The prince winked again and kissed her forehead "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay," she protested again, but drowsier this time.

"Baby don't hold out," Fiyero whispered as she gently ran his fingers through her silky hair. Her eyes been to flutter.

"Ah, but it's cold outside." she finally mumbled before a small smile graced her features as she drifted off to sleep.

Fiyero grinned softly, admiring how peaceful Elphaba looked curled up in his lap. He watched the snow fall outside and listened to the steady pops of the crackling fire, thanking Lurline for the emerald gem cuddled in his arms and praying that the snow would continue through the night so he could keep her in Vinkus one more day. "Oh, Fae, but it's cold outside." he whispered lovingly into the darkness.


End file.
